Guard Duty
by UACTrooper101
Summary: After trying to get out of City 17 before the Citadel went critical, Barney Calhoun finds himself stranded on a new world with no way of returning to Earth.
Mobian Guard Duty

Author's Note: Yep, another Half-Life and Sonic fanfic. You'll be surprised with who this will revolve around. No spoilers though. Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I own nothing but the plot! All copyrighted material belongs to the right owners.

Edit 9/15/16: Chapter title changed and text rewritten along with the decision of having Barney's voice being the same as it was in HL2 but will have the same personality and will make random jokes similar to how Ian Riley(IraMightyPirate on YouTube) portrayed him in Barney's Mind.

Edit 10/14/16: The weapons for Barney and his allies will now be those from the Beta Files that were used in the mod Missing Information. However, the USP Match will chamber a Smith&Wesson .40 so that it will have a separate ammo type from the MP5K.

* * *

Chapter 1: Evacuation

Barney Calhoun stood on the back of the train that was taking him out of the city before the Citadel's fusion reactor went critical. Currently he had a Kalashnikov Model AK-47 Assault Rifle in his hands and a Heckler&Koch USP Match .40 caliber pistol holstered by his side. Although he originally had an MP5K before finding an AK from a Lambda Munitions Cache, he wanted something more durable than a 9mm submachine gun. He also had what appeared to be a ruby in his possession that was given to him by one of the evacuating rebels whom had found it during a raid on an outpost in one of City 17's residential areas that was under Combine control before he was escorted to a train by none other then Gordon Freeman himself.

Even though he was curious as to why the Combine would want a ruby since precious metals and jewels were practically useless unless they were making bulletproof glass with a diamond reinforced coating. Suddenly, the sound of rumbling made it's way to his ears.

He turned not sure if what he heard was right. And he wasn't wrong. It was the Citadel, and it was exploding. The Dark Energy flare was vaporizing anyone and anything it touched that was still within City 17. Barney noticed that the shockwave from the explosion was getting closer to Barney's train despite how far it had already gotten. However, it wasn't far enough.

Just as it was about to touch his train, something happened. The so called ruby that was in his pocket began to glow a bright crimson red as the shockwave was just inches from touching the train. When the energy from the explosion touched the aura generated by the ruby, Barney was soon engulfed by the light as he was sent to another world

* * *

We now see Sonic The Hedgehog, the Hero of Mobius, speeding through the Great Forest at his usual speed. All of a sudden, he stopped not sure if he heard right. He turned in the direction of the sound and saw what looked like an unconscious Overlander sitting against a tree.

Sonic rushed over to him and saw that the man looked no older than twenty eight, and had an assault rifle laying by his side. Sonic remained cautious, but he knew that if he didn't help the poor man he would be at the mercy of Robotnik. Sonic then heard another noise, one he was familiar with. It was Tails flying over the trees, and he had a look of surprise as he landed near Sonic and the injured man. Tails rushed over to Sonic, who was just as surprised as him.

"Sonic who is that?" The two tailed fox said to the blue hero. Sonic looked at the young kit and said, "I don't know Tails. But we can't leave him here." "Should we take him to Knothole, Sonic?" Asked the young fox. All Sonic could say was, "Maybe we should." "You know Sally won't like this, right?" Said Tails. "Hey, maybe he could help us with fighting Eggbut, am I right?" Asked the blue hedgehog. Tails didn't respond to this and instead noticed the Overlander was starting to regain consciousness. The man opened his eyes and looked at Sonic and Tails. He stared at both of them for what felt like minutes before speaking. "Where the heck am I?" Said the armed stranger.

Before Sonic or Tails could answer him the sound of guns cocking was heard as three Civil Protection Officers popped out from behind a massive boulder with MP5K's aimed at Barney and the two Mobians.

The Metro cop with black hair and a light trimmed beard spoke to them saying, "Alright, hands up you three! No sudden moves!"

Barney noticed that these Metro cops were not wearing gas masks equipped with vocoders. This means that Calhoun might not be the only Rebel to have gone undercover, or these three were deserters from the Combine Overwatch. However, the one who spoke to them looked familiar to Calhoun. He then realized that it was his roommate from the Topside Security Barracks in Black Mesa, Todd Joey Arlen.

To be continued?


End file.
